Cover Girl
by rebeccalynng
Summary: One shot for fourfivesecsfromhim! :) Kendall fluff!


My nerves were going crazy as I drove to the audition to a show called Big Time Rush, It is about four hockey players who move to LA to follow their dreams of becoming famous. What draw me to this series was the story line, it sounds a lot like my aspirations. I really wanted this more than anything!

I turned into Paramount Studios and saw security guards standing in front of the gate to enter Paramount, they are probably here to protect the celebrities from crazy fan girls.

"Name?" The guard asked me, pretty scary if you ask me!

"Kendall Schmidt." I said very simply.

The security guard nodded at me and let me through the gate, I saw a parking spot close to the main entrance, I quickly scooted into that spot and got out of the car and walked into the building. My heart was racing and I had butterflies but I had confidence in myself.

"Hi, what is your name?" A lady asked smiling

"Kendall Schmidt." I answered her.

"Here you are." The lady said sticking a number to my chest.

"Thank you!" I said smiling. I saw a whole bunch of people sitting down, I went to sit down with them. I sat and watched everyone audition, finally the time came where my number was called.

I took a deep breath and stood up and walked to the stage.

"Go ahead when you're ready." A man said with bug eye sunglasses.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "We are hockey players, brothers of the ice, we do not quite." I said in the most inspirational tone I could. "Now, are we going to dump the puck and scramble back to the bench or grab the goalie and rush the net big time?" I said giving it my all. I heard clapping, I looked up and saw the producers smiling and clapping.

"Thank you Kendall!" The man with the bug eye sunglasses said. I smiled and walked off the stage and went out of the room and waited outside.

I waited for what seemed to be for beer before I heard talking.

"The producers would like to see "James, Logan, Carlos and.." at that moment I took a deep breath because it's over. I'm not getting it. "Kendall" I looked up with wide eyes and followed the women into the auditorium again. We all went on the stage and lined up.

"Welcome back guys." The guy In the bugged eyes sunglasses said. "Im Gustavo and I am the writer and producer of this show and I want to personally welcome you four to the cast of Big Time Rush." I gasped and I was shaking, I was so excited. "Introduce yourself to your new cast members." I smiled and introduced myself to all three of them and visa versa. "Now, we are going to start filming tomorrow at 6am so be here." We all nodded and thanked him and left Paramount Studios.

That night I couldn't fall asleep, I just couldn't calm down, I was too excited!

*beep beep beep*

I turned over and hit my alarm. I don't even remember falling asleep, I'm glad I did! I got up and showered, had breakfast and headed to Paramount Studios, told the guard my name and entered Paramount. I parked and headed for the building, I saw Gustavo and the lady from yesterday and a whole bunch of people I haven't met yet.

"Good morning every one, here are the scripts. Study them and learn them, now get to know everyone!" Gustavo said handing the scripts for the first episode to everyone. I looked around and I saw the hottest girl you could imagine standing in the corner of the room, I just couldn't keep my eyes off her.

I decided to walk over and make the first move. "Hi, I'm Kendall." I said putting my hand out for her to shake.

She smiled and put her hand out for me to shake "Ciara" her smile was so adorable, it melted me.

"Nice to meet you Ciara." I smiled at her "If you don't mind me asking, what part did you audition for?"

"I don't mind." She smiled. "I auditioned for Joe, what about you?"

My eyes grew wide, Joe was my characters girlfriend. "Kendall Knight." I said smiling. The producer decided to keep our first names the same just change our last names.

She chuckled, "What are the odds of that?"

I laughed and we continued to talk, she was pretty cool!

*Later that night.*

I yawned as I was walking to my dressing room down the hall, I was grabbing my stuff before I left. My ears perked up as I heard light sniffles, I frowned and walked towards the sound, I looked up when I found where the sound was coming from. I read the door and it said "Ciara Garcia" I drowned even more and knocked on the door.

I heard a low "Coming", I waited patiently for her to come, the door opened and I saw her. She looked up, clearly embarrassed at the fact she was crying. "S-Sorry.." She mumbling

"Don't be sorry, we all have those moment where we need to just let it out. Now, do you mind if I come in and you can tell me all about it?" I asked ever so gently. She smiled and nodded and moved so I could come in. I walked in and sat on her couch.

"Sorry you h-had to see this mess." She said starting to neaten up.

"Oh please, don't worry! My house is much worse, it's a maze to even find my couch." I chuckled and she chuckled slightly.

She walked over and sat on the couch. "My brothers house is like that, I can't do that, I'm OCD."

I laughed "My life motto is 'Life is too short to be organized"

She laughed. "That's funny."

I nodded and it was silent for a little bit. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?"

She looked up at me and I saw her eyes get watery again. "W-Well, it's embarrassing but I found out my boyfriend cheating on me.." The tears started to flow a little more.

"Now, now." I said playing with her hair. "I have a few things to say about that.." I said "First of all, excuse my French, a fucking asshole! Second, he just messed up the greatest girl he will ever get. Don't let him diminish and degrade you as a person. You are fantastic!" I said smiling.

She smiled "Thanks Kendall!"

"No problem." I smiled and she put her head on my shoulder. I started singing lowly.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure

I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror

And why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful everyday, Ciara." I said looking down at Ciara. She smiled.

"Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

Oh, my cover girl" I kissing her on her forehead.

She smiled "Thank you Kendall, I know we will get along just fine."

I smiled "I know so too." I said smiling.

I hope you liked it! Please review! I will do one shots! If you want ones with smut, I'll do that too!


End file.
